The Cook, the Thief, His Wife
| writer = Peter Greenaway | starring = | music = Michael Nyman | cinematography = Sacha Vierny | editing = John Wilson | production companies = | distributor = Palace Pictures, Miramax | released = | runtime = 124 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = | gross = $7.7 million }} }} The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover is a 1989 British-French romantic black comedy crime drama film written and directed by Peter Greenaway, starring Richard Bohringer, Michael Gambon, Helen Mirren, and Alan Howard in the titular roles. The film's graphic scatology, violence, and nude scenes, as well as its lavish cinematography and formalism, were noted at the time of its release. Plot English gangster Albert Spica has taken over the high-class Le Hollandais Restaurant, run by French chef Richard Boarst. Spica makes nightly appearances at the restaurant with his retinue of thugs. His oafish behavior causes frequent confrontations with the staff and his own customers, whose patronage he loses, but whose money he seems not to miss. Forced to accompany Spica is his reluctant, well-bred wife, Georgina, who soon catches the eye of a quiet regular at the restaurant, bookshop owner Michael. Under her husband's nose, Georgina carries on an affair with Michael with the help of the restaurant staff. Ultimately Spica learns of the affair, forcing Georgina to hide out at Michael's book depository. Boarst sends food to Georgina through his young employee Pup, a boy soprano who sings while working. Spica tortures the boy before finding the bookstore's location written in a book the boy is carrying. Spica's men storm Michael's bookshop while Georgina is visiting the boy in hospital. They torture Michael to death by force-feeding him pages from his books. Georgina discovers his body when she returns. Overcome with rage and grief, she begs Boarst to cook Michael's body, and he eventually complies. Together with all the people that Spica wronged throughout the film, Georgina confronts her husband finally at the restaurant and forces him at gunpoint to eat a mouthful of Michael's cooked body. Spica obeys, gagging. Georgina then shoots him in the head, calling him a cannibal. Cast * Richard Bohringer as Richard Boarst, "The Cook": The head chef of "Le Hollandais". He resents Albert Spica, who has taken control of the restaurant. * Michael Gambon as Albert Spica, "The Thief": A violent gangster and owner of "Le Hollandais", with pretensions of being a gourmet, but his coarse and violent behavior wreaks destruction on everyone around him. * Helen Mirren as Georgina Spica, "The Wife": The sophisticated and battered wife of Albert Spica, from whom she has unsuccessfully tried to escape. * Alan Howard as Michael, "The Lover": An erudite bookshop owner who dines at "Le Hollandais" every night while reading a book. He carries on a doomed affair with Georgina. * Tim Roth as Mitchel, a dim-witted goon in Spica's gang. * Ciarán Hinds as Cory, a pony-tailed pimp who is ejected from Spica's gang after he protests Spica's brutal treatment of his girls. * Gary Olsen as Spangler, a brutal member of Spica's gang. * Ewan Stewart as Harris, a less brutal member of Spica's gang. * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Turpin, the bespectacled book-keeper in Spica's gang. * Liz Smith as Grace, Spica's mother, somnolent and no more suited to the enjoyment of fine dining than her son. * Ian Dury as Terry Fitch, in a rare acting appearance, as a rival gangster. * Diane Langton as May Fitch, Terry's wife. * Paul Russell as Pup, a kitchen boy who brings food to Georgina and Michael while they are in hiding at Michael's bookshop. He is a boy soprano who sings while washing dishes. * Emer Gillespie as Patricia, one of Cory's luckless girls who tells Spica about his wife's affair. * Ron Cook as Mews, a bespectacled member of Spica's gang. * Alex Kingston as Adele, a red dressed waitress at the restaurant. * Roger Lloyd-Pack as Geoff, a fellow gangster and diner. * Bob Goody as Starkie, a member of Spica's gang. Production Writing Peter Greenaway has said that the Jacobean play 'Tis Pity She's a Whore provided him with the main template for his screenplay.Vernon Gras and Marguerite Gras (eds.), Peter Greenaway: Interviews, Jackson, MS, University Press of Mississippi, 2000; p. 69 Music Michael Nyman's score prominently incorporated his 1985 composition, Memorial. Design Jean-Paul Gaultier designed the costumes. Italian chef Giorgio Locatelli prepared the food used as props. Release Versions The film's original running time was 124 minutes. Due to the content, the MPAA gave Miramax a choice of either an X rating or go unrated (adults only) for theatrical release. Unrated was chosen in light of the X rating being more associated with pornographic films. Two versions of the film were released on VHS in the 1990s. One was an R-rated cut running 95 minutes (mainly for large video store chains); the other was the original version. Critical reception The film received largely positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it currently holds a 90% score based on 39 reviews, with an average rating of 7.4/10. The site's consensus states: "This romantic crime drama may not be to everyone's taste, but The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover is an audacious, powerful film." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film four out of four stars, noting that the film's raw emotion and violent interpersonal conflict was a departure from Greenaway's typically cerebral and intellectual films. Soundtrack The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover is the twelfth album release by Michael Nyman and the ninth to feature the Michael Nyman Band. The album includes the first commercially released recording of "Memorial". There is some music not included on the soundtrack album: the love theme for Michael and Georgina, which is "Fish Beach" from Drowning by Numbers, the song performed as a show in the restaurant, sung by actress and singer Flavia Brilli, or a doubly pulsed variation of "Memorial" that occurs about halfway through the film. Edits of "Memorial" appear throughout the film, with the entire twelve-minute movement accompanying the final scene and end credits, but one variation is uniquely created for the film. References External links * * * * Category:1989 films Category:British films Category:French films Category:English-language films Category:1980s crime drama films Category:1980s romantic drama films Category:British crime drama films Category:British independent films Category:British romantic drama films Category:French crime films Category:French drama films Category:French independent films Category:French romantic drama films Category:Adultery in films Category:Black comedy films Category:Cannibalism in fiction Category:Cooking films Category:Dystopian films Category:Erotic romance films Category:Films directed by Peter Greenaway Category:Films set in restaurants Category:Films shot in Hertfordshire Category:Obscenity controversies in film Category:Film scores by Michael Nyman